Bonegnawer
Bonegnawers are large birds of prey native to the Jundland Wastes of Tatooine. They are admired and respected for their grace and beauty by the planet's inhabitants. However, they also have a fearsome reputation because of their speed and a pair of jaws that are reputedly capable of crushing rock. Biology Bonegnawers have a lifespan of thirty to forty years. Baby Bonegnawers, also known as "Gnawlets", can make sound within hours, but it is a matter of a few days before they gain sight. The diet of Gnawlets consists of marrow extracted from the bones of their parents' prey. Young Bonegnawers typically remained with their parents until they were capable of defending themselves, which was about three years from the day that they were born. Upon leaving their parents, male Bonegnawers set out on their own, trying to locate free territory. Their dominion covers an area approximately 30 kilometers in diameter and serves as hunting ground. They are extremely territorial creatures and defend their dominion if it was trespassed upon by other Bonegnawers. Females, on the other hand, embrace communal living initially by forming a flock with their sisters; eventually forming larger flocks with other females, who nest together. Female Bonegnawers do most of their hunting when Tatoo I and Tatoo II had sunk below Tatooine's horizon. Adults of both sexes have a scarlet breast and tail, as well as a black beak. Their wingspan ranges from eight to ten meters, which makes their colorful plumage visible from long distances. The color of a male's wings ranges from a deep purple to a bright blue while the female's wings appear to be golden or the color of desert sand. After mating, adults form a permanent bond. This bond causes them to shun contact with all other Bonegnawers. The territory of a mated pair is approximately 60 kilometers in diameter and they are just as protective of their territory as the solitary male. This was especially true when the pair were parents. Nests of are carved out of large rocks in Tatooine's wastes; often littered with the shards of the bones of their prey - something of a testament to their rather unique diet. As a non-migratory species, they only relocate under adverse circumstances. Bonegnawers can see twice as far as a Human and could even distinguish different colors in poorly lit areas. Most surface creatures are unable to outrun them since their wings allowed them to be both fast and silent. They catch smaller prey in their beaks and kill larger prey by slamming it into the ground at high speeds. The rows of teeth and the strong jaws of the bonegnawer's beak allow them to get to their favorite prey - young cliffborer worms. Bonegnawers consume their prey where they kill it; however, they bring the bones back to their nest. Over the course of several days, they crack open the bones and either feed the marrow to gnawlings or eat it themselves. It was from this behavior that the species gained its name. Bonegnawers breed only three or four times during their lifetime. Of the eight to ten eggs that the female lays, four to seven won't make it to the point of hatching after fourteen months. This is usually due to the eggs being moved in the wrong way, being exposed to cold for too long a period or falling prey to natural predators and poachers. NOTE: Poachers view Bonegnawers as a lucrative business. Gnawlets fixate on the first creature that they see with their eyes as a parent. They are easily domesticated creatures and make for excellent hunters and guard animals. The financial benefits that come from the sale of Gnawlets results in hunters and poachers taking extreme risks to steal the eggs from their parents. D6 Stats *'Type:' Airborne predator *'Planet of Origin:' Tatooine *'DEXTERITY' 2D+2 *'PERCEPTION' 3D *Search 8D *Sneak 5D *'STRENGTH' 4D+2 *'Special Abilities:' *Bite: Does strength +3D+1 damage. *Exceptional Reflexes: Bonegnawers gain a +1D bonus to all Perception rolls made to determine initiative. *Low Light Vision: A Bonegnawer can see twice as far as a normal human in poor lighting conditions. *Slam Attack: A Bonegnawer cannot fly with a creature larger than a normal human in its beak. It instead attempts to kill its prey by slamming it into the ground, which is resolved like a normal brawling attack, and which inflicts STR+1D+2 damage. *'Move:' 4 (ground), 20 (flying) *'Size:' 8-10 meter wingspan. Category:Creatures